


Enceinte par ciel, sorcière par commerce

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Maria the Virgin Witch
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Familiars, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Lactation, M/M, Middle Ages, Multi, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Urination, Witches, pseudo-selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Peace has returned to England and France, and Maria is settling down to village life. However, she hasn't lost her skill in making magical medicines, and a faint bit of mana remains. She gives Priapus a long overdue present, and embraces the joy of sex, love and witchcraft.





	1. Priapus' Gift

Having your newlywed wife’s succubus give you pointers was not an experience many couples had. Maria and Joseph had moved into a small house in town, and Maria’s familiars came with them. While Maria no longer needed Artemis and Priapus to go behind enemy lines, their libidos had only grown stronger in peacetime. Artemis would vanish for hours at a time, meeting local veterans and artisans in town and return smelling of sex, only to begin masturbating once again when she turned into an owl to watch Maria and Joseph make love. 

With the aftermath of the war starting to calm down, they had all the time they needed to get to know each other better. Months had passed, and while at first Maria wasn’t sure how quickly the reincarnated Ezekiel would grow inside her, it had proven to be the same length of time as any other human.

At five months into her pregnancy, Maria wanted to fulfill one of her promises. After she, Joseph, Artemis and Priapus finished having dinner, she stripped down and sat on the edge of their bed. Maria’s belly was starting to swell, and her nipples had darkened from a youthful pink to a deeper shade of red. While her body still showed some scars from the war, Joseph thought they were a part of her beauty.

“You’re glowing,” said Joseph. “And I love the way your navel is sticking out.” He ran his finger down her pregnancy line, teasing her belly button. Maria found it slightly ticklish, and couldn’t tell if she wanted to laugh or was aroused.

“That’s just magic. Or because Ezekiel’s a former angel,” said Maria. “That can’t be normal, right?”

“No, it’s healthy. And so damn sexy. So, what are you thinking?” asked Artemis, assuming her human form. “Threesome?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that, Miss Artemis,” said Joseph. “Maria’s witch friends have been asking me a lot of personal questions as it is.”

“Aw, damn. You’re a fine young man,” said Artemis.

Priapus, the younger of Maria’s two familiars, appeared. He still carried the familiar cloud around his waist. He was an incubus who lacked a penis, and while that hadn’t interfered with his ability to live a happy life assisting Maria, he would be happier if the constant magical cloud around his crotch vanished.

“I’m here. What are we doing?” asked Priapus.

“Darling, could you remove your pants?” asked Maria, tugging at the edge of Joseph’s clothes.

“In front of your familiars?” asked Joseph nervously.

“They’re like family. We’ve all bathed together,” said Maria. “Do it for Priapus.”

Joseph removed his clothing. As the edge of his pants pulled past his penis, it ran up against the fabric, lightly springing about when exposed to the open air. Joseph was half-erect, aroused by the sight of Maria’s pregnant belly and her erect nipples poking through the edge of her clothing.

“Truth is,” Maria said, snapping her fingers. “I still have a bit of magic left.”

Maria grabbed Joseph’s cock with one of her hands. She moved her palm across the length of the shaft, getting a feel for every vein, weaving a mental image of every contour of Joseph’s foreskin, enough that she’d be able to recreate it with her eyes closed. She moved down to his balls, gently fondling them before moving back up once again. She stuck the tip of her finger into his urethra, pulling out a string of precum along her finger when she removed it.

After she had licked the precum, tasting its mildly salty flavor, she placed her other hand upon the mass of clouds near Priapus’ crotch. Slowly, the clouds began to disperse, turning into nothing more than vapor in the air. Priapus felt the warmth of Maria’s hand on his crotch. She gently placed her fingers near his anus, and crawled upward. There was a flash of light and magic, and suddenly, Maria’s warm hand was gripping something that he had never experienced before.

“Enjoy,” said Maria. “A cock fit for the greatest lover in the land.”

“Maria, are you saying...” Joseph said.

“Well, yeah. Yours is the only penis I’ve seen. So I gave him a copy,” said Maria. “What do you think?”

Priapus gripped his new penis in his palm. It was limp and soft, with the reddish-pink head poking out from underneath his foreskin. He massaged his balls, getting a feel for the grooves and veins of his sack. It was warm and throbbing and had a faint girth to it that made him aware of the area between his legs.

“It’s no fun if you’re not hard,” said Artemis. “Maria, boys love breasts.”

“W-would the bosom of a pregnant woman like myself really work? My body’s felt so strange lately,” said Maria, looking to the side and blushing bright red.

“Here we go!” said Artemis. She pulled aside the straps on her clothes, exposing her pink nipples. The tips of her nipples were darker than the light pink areolae surrounding them, and were nicely proportioned compared to the rest of her breasts. At the same time, Artemis removed Maria’s dress, exposing her heavy belly and breasts. Maria’s dark nipples, covered in sweat, shone in the light shining through the windows.

Priapus had seen Maria naked plenty of times before, but this time was different. His body was reacting. He felt a rush of blood in his loins, and his hot, throbbing penis slowly lurched upward, stiffening itself as the bright red head revealed itself from within his foreskin. His balls felt heavy, and a tiny drop of glistening precum appeared at the tip of his glans. The heat spread across his body. He had never felt anything like this before.

“What an impressive phallus,” said Artemis. “It looks so much girthier on your youthful body.”

Priapus stroked his hand across his erection. He enjoyed the squishy, popping sounds that came from the gaps of his fingers and the sweat and juices rolling down his cock. The more he played with himself, the closer he felt to orgasm. Like all boys who had discovered masturbation, he was eager to release it and didn’t care where.

“Let your big sister tend to that,” said Artemis, licking her lips. “Your cum must taste delicious. You know, as an incubus, your semen is as potent as my own secretions, especially when it comes to magic. I’m feeling horny just by smelling it.”

“Artemis...” said Priapus. “Wait.”

Artemis, her lips open and about to close around his glans, stopped. She looked up disappointedly. “Why not?”

“Maria has done so much for me. I want my first time to be with her,” said Priapus.

“What about me?” asked Joseph.

“Joseph, darling, give your sturdy cock a rest and leave your pleasure to your favorite succubus,” said Artemis. “Think of us as family.”

Maria looked over at her familiars. Even if her magic was only a fraction of what it once was, she cared about them like a big sister. She looked down Priapus’ body. Priapus’ shy expression and his hard erection made her heart flutter. She hadn’t even seen another member besides Joseph’s, but now that she was free to sexually experiment as she wished, she wanted to enjoy her youth.

“Sure,” Maria said.

Artemis grabbed Joseph by the hand, and took him up to the attic. She had a bed set up there that she had used for her conquests when she didn’t want to wake her mistress. “You two have fun!” said Artemis. She whispered in Joseph’s ear. “I’m gonna drain your balls so hard.”

Maria called Priapus over to the bed. She cupped his balls in one hand, and began gently stroking the length of his cock with her other. They were stiff, but pliable, and the musky smell coming from his sweaty cock made her heart beat faster. Maria extended her tongue and licked the end of Priapus’ shaft, taking a drop of precum onto her tongue. She smeared her tongue around his glans, letting her saliva drip down the shaft.

Priapus winced, and let out a pleasurable groan. Maria though his expression was cute. It was just like Joseph’s the first time they had sex. Maria touched Priapus’ nipple, and ran her finger down the length of his body until she poked the tip of her fingers into his sack. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his glans, pushing her tongue against the tip and making lewd slurping noises.

“I’m noh vewy guatis,” said Maria, her lips muffled by Priapus’ girth. “Ifihas, lemeknow.”

“Lady Maria, your warm mouth feels so good,” said Priapus. She took all of his length into her mouth, moving her tongue to caress against his foreskin. Her saliva dripped down onto Priapus’ balls, covering his lower body in a thin film of her warmth. Priapus’ cock was sensitive, and so, after not long in Maria’s mouth, he felt his second new sensation that day.

His balls trembled and tensed up. A hot sensation flowed through his shaft, and a gooey, sticky shot of cum flew into Maria’s mouth. Priapus felt slightly tired, but his erection hadn’t faded. Maria opened her lips, releasing Priapus’ member from her mouth. She showed him her tongue, covered in cum. Just as quickly, Maria swallowed his semen with a loud gulp, though a small strand of it remained at the corners of her mouth.

“That was delicious,” said Maria. “I want more.”

Despite shooting a thick, creamy load into Maria’s mouth, Priapus’ erection hadn’t gone down. A sticky white ball of cum rolled down the length of his shaft, leaving a trail of slime as it rolled into his pubic hair and across his sack.

Maria spread her legs across the bedsheets. She looked beyond the valley of her cleavage, gently stroking her hard clitoris. Nectar leaked out of her pussy, rolling down her body until even her asshole was covered in her secretions. Maria spread apart her pussy, making a cute squishing sound, and drew Priapus’ attention towards her.

“It’ll slide right in,” Maria said. “Unless you want to do me in the butt.”

“The butt?” asked Priapus. He still had bad memories from during the war. Artemis had told him that if it was properly lubed up, it wouldn’t hurt, but he wasn’t prepared for that kind of sexual adventure just yet. “Your pussy is fine.”

“Treat your master gently,” said Maria.

Priapus bent down on the bed and grabbed his slimy cock. He could feel the blood inside it, the way its girth shook a little bit out of nervousness. The pleasant exhaustion in his body hadn’t faded, but he was still raring with energy. He rubbed his glans between Maria’s lower lips. When his precum-coated cockhead met with her warm juices, he felt a new pleasure that he hadn’t thought possible. Priapus leaned forward slightly, and before he could think about what was happening, his tip was buried inside Maria’s pussy. A slight thrust, and the rest of it followed.

“It’s so wet and warm,” said Priapus. “Lady Maria, this is incredible.”

“Priapus, this is kind of awkward, so can I confide something in you? I haven’t talked to Joseph about it yet,” said Maria, in between thrusts from Priapus’ cock.

“Gl-gladly,” said Priapus, his mind spinning from the pleasure.

“Ever since I conceived Ezekiel, I realized that I’ve never had sex where I wasn’t pregnant,” said Maria. “After Ezekiel is delivered, would you do it with me again? Joseph is important to me... but I want a second opinion from a magical being.”

“It’d be my honor, Lady Maria!” said Priapus. “I can’t hold it! Is it okay if I do it inside you?”

“I want every drop of your semen,” said Maria. 

She wasn’t very good at dirty talk, but even this awkward attempt was enough to make Priapus’ balls tense up. He leaned in, burying his head in Maria’s breasts. Her warm belly pressed against his chest, and the smell of her sweaty cleavage and armpits overwhelmed his nostrils. Priapus let out a moan, and released a second, larger wad of cum into Maria’s pussy.

Priapus wanted to wait until he softened before pulling out, but his stamina was living up to his namesake. He kept nuzzling Maria’s breasts against his face until he had only become half-hard, and released his cock from within Maria. He lay down on the bed, trying to find the words for what he had just experienced. He looked up to see Maria licking his ballsack, scooping up the mixture of his cum and her nectar into her mouth.

“I’ll clean it up for you,” said Maria. “Not bad for your first time. Though maybe you should get some tips from Artemis. That thing’s bigger than you think it is. You can’t be too rough with it.”

Priapus couldn’t think of having sex with anyone except Maria in this moment. He would fall asleep on the bed and revert to his owl form shortly after she had cleaned him up. Artemis came down from the attic, telling Maria that Joseph had fallen asleep as well. The two of them talked long into the night, swapping stories about their experiences and preparing for another day of domestic life.


	2. Viv La Chatte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv happens across Priapus while he's running an errand, and shows the young incubus a thing or two about the world beyond his home.

Life in the village was simple. Maria was working as a medicine woman, seeking new ways to replicate the kinds of healing spells she used to be able to perform at full power. Day by day, she felt her magic was being restored, but at a rate where it would take years to fully recover. The heavens had been strict with her, though she was grateful they had allowed her philosophy to prevent the world from falling further into suffering.

While she had never formally joined, Maria still kept in touch with the Witches’ Guild. With the war over, they had been looking for other ways to find funding, and started by following Maria’s example. The church was still overly reactionary about magic, so it had to be kept in the shadows, but as long as it was used for helping people first rather than profit, perhaps the world could be a better place.

One day, Priapus was visiting the grocers in town. Maria was bringing in a decent amount of money from her job as a medicine witch. They could afford food that could feed a soon to be family of five. Maria herself had been hungry recently, asking for combinations of food that the townsfolk hadn’t heard of.

On his way through the town square, a bag of groceries in his arms, Priapus saw a familiar face sitting in a tree. She was sipping a cup of tea, watching the people walk by. Her hair was blonde, like Maria’s, but arranged into a drill pattern that stood out. Priapus recognized her on sight. She was Viv, one of the witch’s guild. She and Maria had a falling out a while ago, but they had gotten on better speaking terms recently, though Viv kept asking Maria to have a “girls’ masturbation party.” Maria had yet to take her up on the offer.

“Maria’s familiar, what a pleasure to see you here,” said Viv, leaping down from the tree and pulling Priapos into the shade. “It’s been harder to find a man to settle down with since the war ended. So many of them had women back home that my well is running dry.”

“I’m just here to get food,” said Priapus. “And Lady Maria is married now.”

Viv rested her teacup on the windowsill of a nearby shop. “I feel so bad for her. Couples who don’t have sex before they’re married always end up so awkward in bed. She doesn’t even know what a dick looks like...”

Viv pulled open the front of her outfit, exposing one of her bright pink, puffy nipples to Priapus. He was captivated by the sweat rolling between her breasts, the faintly milky scent coming from her cleavage, and began to get erect. The bag of food couldn’t hide the way his phallus stretched the fabric near his crotch, drawing attention to the length and girth of his shaft, his balls dangling in the breeze, now given room to breathe from the gap in his shorts.

“What?” asked Viv flatly. “I thought you were smooth and cloudy down there. What is this turgid thing poking through your clothes?”

“A... gift from Lady Maria,” said Priapus. This wasn’t something the people in town were supposed to notice, much less comment on. Yet Viv was a witch, and Maria, not knowing anything but Joseph’s, had made him the same way. He was a shower, not a grower. Even flaccid, the bulge in his pants drew the eyes of the women in the marketplace.

“That’s impossible,” said Viv. “I thought she didn’t...”

“Lady Maria is still a wonderful witch!” said Priapus. “You and the rest of the guild can visit at any time. I know that our domestic life may not be as exciting as summoning demons, but...”

“If that virgin has a magnificent pecker like yours in her homestead, it’s much more exciting!” said Viv. “Come with me. I’m sure Maria won’t mind if I borrow you for an hour.”

Viv pulled Priapus around to a door on the back of one of the shops. It led to a lavish second floor that was home to La Chatte Poilue. Even in small countryside towns like this, there was a brothel. It had been one of Viv’s favorite spots to gather information during the war, but now that it ended, it had resumed its usual service. The women were being treated better, thanks to interventions from the local witches’ guild, with Viv in particular telling them to be paid what they were owed.

She also had a private room set aside, and it was here that she brought Priapus. Viv set her broom in the corner of the room and tossed aside her jacket, unhooking her oversized belt. All she was wearing was her dress. It had been too stuffy to bother putting anything on underneath, and it made it all the easier to slip in and out of the bedroom when her gentlemen callers came calling.

“You must have made so many women happy,” said Viv.

“I’ve only done it with Lady Maria and Artemis,” said Priapus.

“The only two women you live with,” said Viv. “Even for an incubus, you’re such a pure young lad. It’s about time Maria experienced carnal pleasure. I’ve heard stories from the housewives about pregnant sex, but I’m not ready to venture towards that myself. So tell me, young familiar, what are your preferences?”

“I haven’t thought about those,” said Priapus. “Though I’ve wanted to try penetrating Joseph. Everyone in our home should love each other so much.”

“No interest in getting penetrated yourself? Love between men is so erotic,” said Viv. “I like to double-book men and then watch them try to gently handle each other for my affection.”

“I’m not ready for that yet. Too many memories,” said Priapus. In the time between meeting Viv and entering the brothel, his erection had gone down. Viv looked down disappointedly, and began her seduction. She cast a short spell to remove hers and Priapus’ clothes, and turned around.

Viv grabbed her ass cheeks with her hands and spread them apart, exposing her reddish-pink hairy pussy, and her puckering pink anus. Both of her holes were twitching with excitement, and close enough that Priapus could smell them. It was a potent, raw smell that was different from Maria’s. Viv’s stuck in his nostrils, not fading as she drew closer to his crotch, jiggling her hips.

“Men talk big about breasts or buttocks, but I know what really makes them hard,” said Viv. “It’s the things that linger in the corner of your mind. Like a woman’s smell. Take a whiff of my pussy and ass. They’re so raw you’ll swear your dick is about to burst from one sniff of my perfume.”

Priapus felt around Viv’s lower lips. Even a gentle moment produced a pleasant squishing sound, coating his fingers in a sticky, transparent juice that smelled like arousal. Priapus rubbed some of Viv’s grool onto his shaft, and his erection returned. It stood throbbing and girthy, the bright red head beginning to leak precum. Viv’s ass smelled fresh and clean, enough to make Priapus curious. He placed his grool-coated fingers on Viv’s anus, and traced around the edges, before sticking one finger in and teasing the smooth walls of her rectum.

“It doesn’t matter if they’re a man or woman, you must love asses,” said Viv. “If you like, I’ll let you stick that amazing thing in my rump. You haven’t lived until you’ve experienced the joys of anal sex.”

“Really?” asked Priapus. “Is it safe?”

“I excreted in a garderobe before lunch. My bowels are as clean as you’ll find,” said Maria. “And for you, there’ll be no charge for my services. A penis like that is its own reward.”

Viv shoved her ass in Priapus’ face, bringing his nose close to her twitching anus. “Lick me, Priapus.”

Priapus grabbed hold of Viv’s plump cheeks, squeezing down on the soft, pillowy flesh of her behind. It felt like warm dough, squeezing and molding itself to his touch. He licked the rim of Viv’s ass, the bumps in his tongue crossing over the ridges of her butthole. Viv shivered in delight, the combination of warm and slimy feelings crossing with the sharp, warm bursts of pleasure she could feel down in her clitoris. Viv played with her clit as Priapus continued to slurp around her asshole, until his tongue pushed inside her bowels.

“How’s it taste?” asked Viv.

“Reaay spishy,” said Priapus, his mouth muffled by Viv’s round ass. He swirled his tongue around the hole, lubing it up before pulling out just as quickly. The hot, simmering taste of Viv’s ass remained on his tongue. He asked Viv to lay down on the bed. “I’ve never done this before. I just want to stick it in!”

Viv reached for a bottle of vegetable oil on the counter and poured it into her crack. She shivered as some of it fell into her ass, only to be sputtered out. Her crack gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, drawing Priapus’ cock in its direction.

“Then don’t waste time. Be gentle, though. I don’t want my ass to tear from the girth of your wonderful, wonderful penis,” said Viv. She was on all fours, waving her ass in the air, directing Priapus towards her anus, still drooling from his rimjob. “Fuck my ass!”

Priapus pressed his tip against the rim of Viv’s puckering ass. When her ass opened up, he slid in the head, inching in the shaft. He watched his cock get swallowed up by Viv’s ass, disappearing into her smooth depths. Viv was just as hairy as Maria, and the hair around her ass tickled the edges of Priapus’ shaft as he dug further into her butt, giving him a tingling sensation that made his dick throb until he was buried all the way to the base inside Viv’s soft, plump ass.

“Oh my,” said Viv. “Are you telling me that Maria the Virgin blessed you with this wonderful member? How absurd!”

“She mostly copied Joseph’s,” said Priapus.

“I had no idea that soldier boy was packing so much,” said Viv. “Shame I never got to bed him. Maybe one of his friends is looking for a good time. So, owl boy, how does it feel inside the best witch in England’s tush?”

“It’s so hot and tight,” said Priapus. “I’m not sure I can move.”

“Leave it to me,” said Viv with a coy wink. She flexed her butt muscles, pushing Priapus’ shaft out slightly before drawing it back into the depths of her bowels. She was in total control of the ebb and flow of his penis, wiggling her ass about on his stick with the same joy she had when riding her broom.

Priapus, unable to do little but keep up, gripped onto Viv’s cheeks and let the tensing and relaxing of her sphincter guide him down a wave of pleasure. His cock felt numb, only occasionally interrupted by his balls slapping against Viv’s dripping wet pussy lips, covering his sack in her juices. Priapus groaned in a high pitched voice, giving into the sharp, raw bursts of pleasure he experienced throughout his loins when Viv teased him further with her ass.

“I bet Lady Maria’s never let you do this,” said Viv, speaking in a flirty tone.

“No... but I’ve seen Artemis take it in her butt, and I remember a few tricks to make a woman feel good!” said Priapus.

Priapus reached around and grabbed onto Viv’s voluptuous breasts. He massaged her chest, sinking his hands into her soft, squishy bosom. He found her nipples, erect and bigger than he expected, and squeezed her tips between his fingers. Viv moaned, the sensations in her chest and her ass coming together. Her pussy dripped onto the bed, lines of her love jucies running down her thigh. She was absorbed in Priapus’ lovemaking, her whole body hot and throbbing with pleasure.

“It’s a little too late for foreplay, owl boy,” said Viv. “That’s not going to make me cum. You boys are always so obsessed with breasts.”

Priapus kept thrusting into Viv’s ass. He focused on his thrusting, trying to remain erect and not let her teasing throw him into a state where he’d be unable to finish. Lady Maria had empowered him to be good at sex. He tried to remember everything that Artemis had taught him about a woman’s body.

He ran his hands down her body, going around Viv’s warm stomach. He dipped into her thighs, feeling the soft brush of her pubic hair against his palms. Two of the fingers on his hand swirled around Viv’s lips. Her pussy was already soaked, quickly making Priapus’ fingers warm and slippery. His finger slid into her lips, gently gyrating around the entrance of her loins.

His other hand, moving with dexterity, found Viv’s exposed clitoris. It was almost the same as Maria’s, and when Priapus’ fingers wrapped around her small pink nub, Viv let out a moan that could be heard on the street below. Her pussy became even wetter, and her sphincter clamped tight around Priapus’ cock, allowing it no escape from her hot rectum. Priapus thrust in shorter spurts, constrained by the tightness of Viv’s impeccable ass. He continued massaging her clit. Viv’s body turned hotter, and her pussy started to throb as she approached orgasm.

“So, so damn good!” said Viv.

“I’m about to cum,” said Priapus. “In your ass!”

“Fill my ass up, you sexy incubus,” said Viv. “YES!”

Priapus and Viv moaned and grunted, and climaxed together. Priapus’ balls tensed up, and a thick load, several off-white ropes of cum, were deposited in Viv’s behind. Priapus’ hands fell to the bed, unable to do much else. Viv kept shaking her hips on his softening cock, drawing out the last few spurts of semen. Her pussy squirted backwards onto his torso, covering him in her potent-smelling perfume.

They remained in position for a few minutes more, until Priapus’ limp cock popped out of Viv’s ass. Semen dribbled from her anus, pushed forward by the occasional puff of gas to propel it along. The squishy noises coming from Viv’s body, along with her moans, almost made Priapus become erect once again. He had spent all he had, and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“Next time you’re in England, you must stop by,” said Viv. “There are girls in the witches’ guild who would adore that pecker you’re packing.”

“My loyalties are with Lady Maria,” said Priapus. His body felt warm all over, and his mind was at a pleasant state of ease. He felt whole as an incubus. A tingling sensation remained on his half-hard cock, as though some of Viv’s magic had rubbed off on him while they were linked together. “I did enjoy myself.”

“Tell Maria that if she ever needs more raw materials, I’ll gladly trade. For a price,” said Viv.

“You just want me for yourself,” said Priapus.

“You’re no fun,” Viv said, teasing her clit in the sexual afterglow.

Priapus left the brothel and made his way back to Maria’s cottage. The bag of food felt heavier than it had only moments ago, his legs tired from the strong grip Viv’s loins had held over his own. He placed the food on the kitchen table, and immediately reverted to his owl form, fluttering up to the rafters to sleep.

“What took you so long?” asked Artemis, also in her owl form. “You smell like...”

“Don’t ask,” said Priapus.

“You’re a fine incubus, my brethren,” said Artemis.

A few weeks later, a bag full of herbs and magical items was delivered to Maria’s doorstep. The courier said it was a “housewarming present” from England. Maria wondered how such a thing had come from nowhere, but accepted it. Every time she was in town, she would walk by the hidden entrance to La Chatte Poilue, unaware of the reputation her own familiar had gained among its regulars.

And so, the legend of the Witch Maria continued to flourish.


	3. Ave Maria, Full of Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria, Joseph and the familiars have happy group sex before Maria's due date.

The Witching Hour had long been Maria’s favorite time of day. Ever since she was a child, she loved the feeling that the middle of the night had, in between her first and second sleeps. The world was still, the only sounds in the forest being the bugs and the owls. As Maria, and her familiars, slept in the nude, she would walk out of her house without a shred of clothing and head to the nearby lake for a quick soak.

It was during one of these nighttime baths that she had gotten the idea to name her succubus familiar “Artemis.” Myths from before her time were something she enjoyed reading when not consumed with work or the Witches’ Guild, and the classics in particular held an appeal to her. Magic required strength of mind, and a well-read witch could accomplish many things.

Before she had been forced into her virginity by the heavens, she would sometimes masturbate during the witching hour. When she was younger, she stopped when her fingers pushed against her labia. The slimy feeling of her pussy, especially in the dark, was something she wasn’t used to just yet. It wasn’t until Artemis was with her that she learned how to properly masturbate, and even then, she didn’t do nearly as often as she would have liked.

The church was against non-magical women in the town masturbating. If they found out that a witch was doing it, she would only become more of an outcast. If that meant she wouldn’t be able to see Ann, she wasn’t sure how she would deal with that. Thankfully, that was all in the past.

Yet the Witching Hour still held that appeal, even now, when her body had swollen up from pregnancy and she was married with a husband as sexually awkward as herself. They had improved somewhat in the months since they’d moved in. Artemis repeatedly told Joseph that he was ignoring Maria’s clitoris, and was disappointed that he didn’t seem to know his prostate existed.

“Everyone has an ass, and your wife can’t be quite so limber,” said Artemis during this particular witching hour. “I’ve been with Maria much longer than anyone else in this house. I know all of her pleasant spots. If none of you are going to make her happy, then I’ll be glad to demonstrate.”

Artemis flew down from the rafters and transformed from an owl into the voluptuous human woman that was spoken of in whispers around the town. Seeing them side by side, even in this dim moonlight, Joseph realized, for the first time, just what it meant for Artemis to be based on Maria’s vision of herself a decade later. Artemis and Maria, both completely naked, sat beside each other on the bed. Joseph wanted to respond that she was in his spot, but the house belonged to everyone.

“You’re both beautiful,” said Joseph, sitting on a cushion. Priapus flew down beside him. The two men, also without clothes, were sporting half-hard erections. Their minds had been consumed with erotic dreams, and the Witching Hour was the best time for those dreams to become a half-tired, fleeting reality.

“Of course, unlike Lady Maria, I won’t have stretch marks on my stomach,” said Artemis. “She designed me as more mature, and yet she’s the one with the motherly body. These tender, heavy breasts, those dark nipples, that cute little outie belly button...”

“I’m not some kind of art exhibit!” said Maria. “I’m just horny.”

“Wars aren’t good for your sex life,” said Artemis. “Peace is much more... lewd, don’t you think?”

Artemis leaned in, and gave Maria a deep kiss. Their tongues overlapped, saliva moving from mouth to mouth. Their breasts pushed against each other. The contrast between Artemis’ pink nipples and Maria’s darker, milk-engorged breasts was positively erotic. One of Artemis’ hands gently fondled Maria’s breast, while the other moved further downward, circling around her baby bump.

“What are you waiting for, boys?” asked Artemis. “Stroke those hard cocks. We’re putting on a show for you. There’s no point if you’re not jerking.”

Artemis’ lips moved down, sucking on Maria’s dark nipple. Her tongue went around the edge of Maria’s areola, teasing drops of white milk out of her teat before a spurt of it came flowing into her mouth. Maria had begun lactating only recently, and she was still getting used to the sensations.

“Ezekiel won’t be this naughty when breastfeeding,” said Maria.

“She sucked on my tits when she was still an angel. She’ll have quite the mouth,” said Artemis. “Your milk is so yummy, Lady Maria. It’s almost as good as a man’s semen.”

Maria moaned, her face twisting into an expression of pleasure. Milk kept draining from her breasts into Artemis’ mouth, a cycle of letdowns and buildups that made it feel like her breasts were never going to run out. She could smell the scent of her own breast milk underneath her nose, which only turned her on more. The sweet, sugary smell was delightful.

“Joseph?” asked Pripaus, getting down on his knees. “I’m skilled in all sorts of sexual conduct. If you would prefer to keep your hand from moving, I can suck your dick for you.”

Joseph knew that Priapus would probably be less intense than Artemis when it came to sex. Still, the boy was an incubus. Joseph loved his wife above all else, but right now, she was embraced in the love of another woman. To let this boy, who looked like a younger version of himself, at his cock was sounding tempting. He can’t come yet, and he wanted to release himself into orgasm as he watched his wife and her assistant making out on the bed.

“Sure,” said Joseph.

Priapus held Joseph’s balls in one hand while he licked the tip of his glans. Joseph had a rugged, sturdy cock with a nice heft to it. It’s like it had been designed to hit all of Lady Maria’s pleasure points. Precum was dripping from the cockhead, shining like a dewdrop on his dick in the late evening light. Priapus licked it up, kissing Joseph’s cock before wrapping his lips around the glans.

“Ish really good,” said Priapus. “I’ve sucked a few dicks, but yours is the best.”

“Don’t go wasting the one you got from me,” said Joseph. “Our dicks are the ones Maria loves the most.”

Priapus’ fellatio continued while Maria and Artemis made out in the background. Joseph’s dick twitched in pleasure as Artemis talked dirty to her master. Seeing his wife and another woman turned him on more than he anticipated.

“You’ve got a glow about you, Lady Maria. And the curves of your baby belly are so fun to rub. You’ve gotten even sexier since you became pregnant,” said Artemis. “Even your smell is different. Such a pungent stench coming from your armpits. And your cunt. You don’t smell like a girl, you smell like a woman. God, I love it!”

Joseph groaned, and came in Priapus’ mouth. His dick was still hard, throbbing and dripping with cum when Priapus took it out of his mouth. The incubus offered to clean up, but Joseph knew what he wanted to do. He approached Maria, placing his hands on her breasts. He squeezed her chest, making his palms sticky with mother’s milk.

“Dear, let’s fuck,” said Joseph. “I want to cum in you so hard right now.”

“Ezekiel wants to see her papa,” said Maria. Joseph lay down on the bed, his rigid cock sticking upward. His cum was becoming watery as it rolled down the length of his dick and into his pubic hair. Maria straddled her husband on the bed, lowering her hairy slit onto his prick. She panted heavily, her body dripping with sweat when Joseph’s glans pushed its way past her lower lips. “I can feel you inside me. I love your dick!”

“And I love your pregnant pussy,” said Joseph. “Take it slowly. I’ve still got plenty of stamina.”

“You want to see my breasts and belly shake as I ride on top of you. I know where your eyes are looking,” said Maria. “Naughty boy.”

Maria began moving her hips, sliding on Joseph’s dick with a wet, sloppy sound. Joseph rubbed her belly as her plush bottom bounced against his waist. Maria’s adorable moans could be heard through the windows, letting the neighbors know exactly how much sex they were having. Maria’s breasts flopped as her piston pounding increased, her body growing hotter and sweatier the more she felt Joseph’s rod slide through her slit.

“Lady Maria... your other hole is free,” said Priapus. “I learned it from Viv.”

“I didn’t know you liked anal, Priapus,” said Maria. She reached down and spread her butthole, exposing her pink insides. Priapus’ throbbing cock rubbed against the edges of her anus, caressing the wrinkles in her butt before, inch by inch, being swallowed up by her rectum. Priapus hugged Maria from the back, thrusting himself inside her ass in time with Joseph’s own pounding of her pussy.

“Your ass feels so tight!” said Priapus.

“You two are the only ones I’ll let in there,” said Maria. “Pound me hard! Fill up my pussy and butt!”

“Don’t leave me out of this,” said Artemis. She sat on top of Joseph’s face, pushing her pussy into his lips, and his nose into her anus. She leaned in and began kissing Maria once more. Their nipples touched. Maria’s breasts had become aroused to where they were spurting milk with every thrust inside her, covering hers and Artemis’ body in a sticky white layer of milk.

Everyone was sharing each others’ body heat, enraptured in the moment of sex. They could think of nothing else. Joseph licked Artemis’ labia, sliding his tongue inside her pussy. Artemis and Maria moaned, alternating with Joseph and Priapus’ grunts as they pumped their dicks inside her. The girth and warmth of two cocks rubbing against each other inside her body was like nothing Maria had experienced before.

“These Earthly pleasures... I’m so glad I’m a witch,” she said. “Neither of you is allowed to cum until I do.”

“You’re looking pretty close,” said Artemis. She reached down and pinched Maria’s clitoris. Maria let out a scream. Sweat dripped down her breasts, and her belly shook to the motion of the bed. “Just a little more.”

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Maria said.

“Me too,” said Joseph.

“Pump it all inside me!” said Maria. “Give me all you have!”

Everybody embraced Maria tightly. Two spurts of hot, ropey semen poured inside her body. Her pussy filled with Joseph’s warm sperm, while Priapus’ plentiful jizz emptied into her bottom. Her entire waist felt hot. Maria rubbed her belly, feeling the semen pouring into her pussy and rectum. The pleasure was too much for her to handle. She panted, and bent back against the bedposts.

A stream of golden urine tinkled out, spraying it over Artemis’ stomach and Joseph’s face and chest. “Peeing after sex feels really good, too,” said Maria. “That was wonderful.”

“You’re a splendid witch, Lady Maria,” said Artemis. “Lewd and powerful. Your daughter will grow into a fine woman.”

“Thanks for letting me into your butt,” said Priapus.

“Artemis, Priapus,” said Joseph. “Maria’s due date is approaching, and it may be awhile before we can have sex like this again. Next time, why don’t you two give us a show?”

“But Artemis is like a sister to me,” said Priapus.

“That just makes it more naughty,” said Artemis. “Prepare your dick, boy.”


	4. Health and Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel is born, and Maria needs help with her lactating breasts. Priapus gladly helps.

Joseph was out for the day, leaving Maria and the familiars at home. She had given birth to Ezekiel, and named her the same as the angel from which she had been reincarnated. Maria had no idea how painful giving birth would be, and how much of a mess she would make. The midwife had heard the legend of the witch who stopped the war, and was glad to help in delivering her first child to the world.

The midwife had to deal with Artemis’ teasing. “Next time, she and her husband will have one the old fashioned way. They got to know each other pretty well while she was pregnant, after all.”

“I’m not detecting any trace of angelic powers in her at all. She really has been reborn as a human,” said Priapus. “Also, Lady Maria, I would... also like you to bear one of my children.”

“Getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you lad?” said the midwife.

The first few months of Maria’s life with baby Ezekiel had been rough. She wasn’t prepared for how much her life’s schedule would change, and how much attention a baby would need. Sometimes, she would leave the house with Joseph and ask the familiars to babysit so that she and Joseph could have some alone time.

During this time, Artemis had been turning herself into a wet nurse. Maria’s knowledge of herbs and spells made it easy for her to start lactating. The way that Ezekiel pawed at her breasts, wrapping her lips around her nipples and sucking gently, filled her with a motherly feeling, and also made her slightly aroused. She told Maria this was normal. Her milk was infused with magic, meaning that even if Maria had lost almost all of her magical ability, Ezekiel would have a chance to carry on the lineage of witches as she grew older. Though Artemis wanted to be treated like a big sister instead of an aunt.

The same applied for Priapus. He was too young to be an uncle, and wanted to be her big brother. Though it was confusing, because he also had lingering feelings for Maria herself. One day, when Ezekiel was sleeping after being breastfed, Maria, her breasts still hanging out of her clothes and dripping with white, creamy mother’s milk, saw Priapus approach her.

“Can I drink the rest of it?” he asked.

“You know I always save some for Joseph,” said Maria. “But you’re a member of the family, too. Come on. I want my breasts to feel light for a moment before they fill up again.”

Maria returned to the same bed where she had taken Priapus’ virginity, and asked him to rest his head on her lap. Priapus did so, and raised his head to her nipples. He sucked at her chest, drawing out streams of milk into his mouth. Every loud slurp brought forth more milk, which made Maria gasp and moan. The way his tongue moved around her areola felt too good. It was completely different from the way her daughter breastfed. It was erotic. And she loved being erotic.

“That one’s almost empty,” said Maria. “Ezekiel prefers that breast. My other one is very full. Drink until your stomach’s satisfied.”

Priapus polished off the last drops of Maria’s milk before turning around and switching his head to her other breast. The smell of milk filled his nostrils as he continued sucking. A witch’s breast milk was delicious, and healthy for a familiar like him. As he was an extension of Maria’s magical power, being able to take some of it into himself through her milk would only help him.

“Did sucking on mama Maria’s breasts make you hard?” said Maria. “I can see your erection.”

Maria reached for the edge of Priapus’ pants and yanked them down, revealing his thick, turgid cock. “It’s still impressive that I made something like that,” she said. “Let me help get out your milk, too.”

“Thank you!” said Priapus. He raised his hands and kneaded Maria’s breasts, squeezing more milk out. The unceasing flow of sticky, white milk went down his throat with loud gulps, landing in his stomach with a satisfying warmth. He loved everything about it. He felt even better as Maria’s hand wrapped its way around his hard cock.

Maria, her hand wet with milk, stroked his penis with a soft touch. The way she teased his glans, the way she didn’t ignore his balls, all of it was a level of intimacy far beyond master and servant. Priapus’ stamina had been getting better, but when it came to Maria, he was weak against her touch.

“I’m going to cum!” Priapus said.

“Do it whenever you like,” said Maria.

Priapus sucked on her breast rougher than before, draining the last drops of milk inside her. When his stomach felt satisfied, he came with a large splurt. Maria was always impressed by the amount of semen Priapus could let out in one ejaculation. She licked his semen off her hand, happily swallowing it.

“Was my milk tasty?” asked Maria.

“It was delicious,” said Priapus.

“Yours was good, too,” said Maria. “Thanks for being my familiar.”

They wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted. This time for them to be a happy family, to enjoy each others’ company and bask in the glow of lust, was important. Because it wouldn’t be long before Maria was pregnant again, and Ezekiel was about to have another sibling on the way.


End file.
